1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of, and an apparatus for, estimating the cost of a product. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of, and an apparatus for, estimating the cost of a product by performing a cost comparison in view of a cost varying factor of the product, whose cost is to be estimated. By the present invention, the cost of the product can be determined highly accurately and quickly.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
An apparatus is known for estimating the cost of a product using a computer. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 9-160945 discloses an apparatus having a database for storing estimation reference data and a cost element calculator for calculating cost elements based on the estimation reference data. The estimation reference data represent, for example, material information of molded articles, molding machine information, secondary processing information, etc.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 9-231265 discloses an apparatus for estimating a processing process from processing element information and product cost factor information. The apparatus calculates processing expenses based on the estimated processing process. The processing element information represents types of processing elements, the number of processing elements, the characteristics of processing elements, etc.
In the devices of the background art, the material expenses and the costs of processing processes are stored in a database. The cost of a product to be estimated is calculated by entering functional information of the product, or a processing process is estimated to increase the accuracy with which to calculate the cost of a product by entering processing element information. However, the devices of the background art for estimating the cost of a product, and methods of estimating the cost of a product using those devices, have drawbacks because the cost is calculated from the standpoint of a manufacturer (estimator) having a single manufacturing facility.
In reality, when manufacturing a given component, options are not limited to a single manufacturing method, but in general a plurality of manufacturing methods or apparatuses can be employed depending on the specifications of the product and the quantity thereof. Detailed configurations suitable for respective manufacturing methods and apparatus are thus available for one component. Accordingly, it is preferable to compare and review costs covering changes in detailed configurations with respect to the respective manufacturing methods and apparatus for designing a component.
For example, for completing a certain component through a plurality of processing processes, it is preferable to compare and review a cost incurred by assigning a general-purpose processing machine to a plurality of processes and a cost incurred by introducing dedicated processing machines altogether to perform a plurality of processes. For comparing and reviewing the manufacture of a component within a company and the manufacture of a component outside of the company, it is preferable to compare and review costs that have been calculated taking into account manufacturing processes within and outside of the company.
These reviews are not infrequent in daily operations, but are often carried out at the time of planning the startup of a process of mass-producing components. Even while components are being mass-produced, if the planned quantity of such components to be manufactured within the company is to be changed, then it is necessary to make the above comparison for the purpose of deciding whether a new investment for equipment is to be made or the job is to be farmed out.
With the devices and methods of estimating the cost of a product in accordance with the background art, the process of comparing and reviewing costs according to different manufacturing facilities or methods, or according to whether the product is to be manufactured within or outside of the company, is time-consuming. the process is time consuming because information required to calculate the costs needs to be entered depending on the different manufacturing facilities or methods or whether the product is to be manufactured within or outside of the company.